


do you dream, father?

by goreds



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, getting some post-s2 finale feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: Din has a knot in his gut.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Kudos: 20





	do you dream, father?

Din often wakes up expecting Grogu’s tiny hand to be wrapped around his finger, as the child nestles against him, not wanting to wake up and start the day. But he remembers soon enough as he wakes up on Fett’s ship that the Jedi named Skywalker has taken Grogu away, far away, where he’ll be safe and with his own kind. That should make Din happy. That should make him overjoyed.

It just makes him feel tired. The Razorback is gone, Grogu is gone, and he’s on his way to Mandalore, where he’s told he will rule. Fett doesn’t seem too optimistic about that, repeatedly claiming the Empire bombed the planet to glass. There’s nothing left to rule, despite Kryze’s insistence on reclaiming the Darksaber, and Fett’s positive on that. That’s the one thing he is positive on, actually. He repeatedly asks Din why in the galaxy he would give up the child to a Jedi, especially a Skywalker. Especially after Din had just gotten Grogu back.

Din knows, though, that he had to let the child go, as soon as he saw Grogu place his little hand on the monitor as they watched Skywalker take down all those Dark Troopers. Grogu felt his kind through their Force, and Din had vowed to get Grogu back to his people.

Sometimes he dreams of the little boy, and Grogu laughs and coos and giggles in his dreams, as they move along on a speeder somewhere far away from the Jedi and the Empire and the New Republic and everything. Just the two of them. Grogu doesn’t speak, because he can’t, and Din doesn’t have to speak, and he loves that. Din barely speaks to Fett or Shand on the flight to Mandalore. They don’t seem to mind. They’re just dropping him off, they say, on the way to Tatooine. What they’re going to do there, Din doesn’t know. He doesn’t really want to know.

On the night before _Slave I_ is due to land on Mandalore, Din dreams of tossing the little silver knob to Grogu, and Grogu catching it with the Force, and letting out a loud, energetic giggle. He dreams of the two running through a field, with other children. He dreams of watching Grogu fight with one of those lightsabers, sparring with Skywalker, and with a large-nosed child with long, dark hair. And at least once in this dream, he hears Grogu _speak_ to him. But that can’t be possible. Grogu doesn’t talk, not yet. He’s too little.

_Father_ , the high-pitched voice says. _Father_ , it repeats.

_Kid?_ Grogu hasn’t spoken to Din before in any of his dreams.

_A great adventure stretches out before you, Father. But you have to let go._

_I can’t._

_You can. You must._

Din wakes up to Shand shaking him awake. “You were talking in your sleep,” she says with a glare. She looks over to Fett, who grimaces at Din.

“We’re here. What’s left of the planet, anyhow.” Din looks out the window and sees the scarred surface of Mandalore stretching out before him. He almost doesn’t want to go down to the planet. He almost wants to go with Fett and Shand, back to Tatooine. Or better yet, hitch a ride to wherever Skywalker has the kid. Not that he knows where that is. But he could hunt Skywalker down. That’s what he’s good at, after all.

_You have to let go_.

Din takes a deep breath. And he knows he has to do what he set out to do. “Take us down, Fett.” Fett nods, and the knot in Din’s gut loosens a little.

But only a little.


End file.
